ireneus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Options
New Feats Multi-Focused ''Prerequisite: The ability to cast a 5th-level spell or higher'' You have trained your spellcasting ability and can overcome the stress of keeping multiple spell effects at once. You can concentrate on more than one spell at a time. *If you attempt to cast a spell that requires concentration while already concentrating on a spell, you must make an ability check with your spellcasting ability. The DC equals 10 + the spell's level + number of spells concentrating on. On a success, the spell takes effect; on a fail, the spell fails but the spell slot is consumed. *If you take damage while concentrating on two or more spells, you make a single concentration check with a Constitution saving throw. The DC equals 10 or half the damage you take, whichever number is higher, plus 5 for every additional spell you are concentrating on. If you take damage from multiple sources, you still make a separate saving throw for each source of damage. Master Caster ''Prerequisite: The ability to cast a 3rd-level spell or higher'' Through intense training, you have learned to cast spells quickly than expected. You are no longer limited to only one non-cantrip spell per turn. When you cast two spells in one turn with an action and a bonus action, one of them cannot be a spell level higher that your highest level spell slot minus two. Rapid Drinker Through a lifestyle of hard, competitive drinking, you’ve learned how to quaff drinks at an incredibly accelerated pace. You gain the following benefits: *You can drink a potion as a Bonus action, instead of as an action. *You have advantage on any saving throws triggered by ingesting an alcoholic or dangerous substance. Ranger Conclave Across the wilds, rangers come together to form conclaves --loose associations whose members share a similar outlook on how best to protect nature from those who would despoil it. This Ranger subclass works with the Revised Ranger Unearthed Arcana. Elemental Conclave The Elemental Rangers of Ireneus guards the boundary between the Material Plane and one of the Elemental Planes: the Plane of Air, Plane of Earth, Plane of Fire and Plane of Water. When you choose the Elemental Ranger conclave, you also choose which elemental boundary to protect, and the abilities you develop ties you to that element. Elemental Novice At 3rd level, you start learning how to best protect the Material Plane from the your chosen Elemental Plane to guard. You learn the language of those who lives in the other plane, and as well as minor magical abilities suited to control your element of choosing. Wind Ranger (Protector of Air) You learn the Auran language of the air elementals if you haven’t already and you learn the gust ''cantrip and add it to your list of ranger spells if it isn’t already. You also learn to cast the ''gust of wind ''spell as an action without spending a material component or a spell slot. When you do, the spell lasts for its full duration of 1 minute and requires no concentration. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until after you finish a short or long rest. You can use a bonus action to change the direction of the wind or to dismiss the spell. Stone Guard (Protector of Earth) You learn the Terran language of the earth elementals if you haven’t already and you learn the ''mold earth ''cantrip and add it to your list of ranger spells if it isn’t already. You also learn to cast the ''stoneskin ''spell on yourself as an action without spending material components or a spell slot. The spell effect lasts for one hour and requires no concentration. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until after you finish a long rest. Ember Ward (Protector of Fire) You learn the Ignan language of the fire elementals if you haven’t already and you also you learn the ''produce flame ''cantrip and add it to your list of ranger spells if it isn’t already. You also learn to cast the ''burning hands ''spell at its lowest level without spending a spell slot. The damage dice on of this spell increases if you take again this feature at level 7, 11 and 15. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until after you finish a short or long rest. Sentinel of Waves (Protector of Water) You learn the Aquan language of the water elementals if you haven’t already and you also you learn the ''shape water ''cantrip and add it to your list of ranger spells if it isn’t already. You also learn to cast the ''tidal wave ''spell without spending material components or a spell slot. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until after you finish a long rest. Elemental Fury Beginning at 5th level, you continue to harness the element of your choosing and use its power to improve your fighting ability. Your weapon attacks are considered magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. Wind Ranger (Protector of Air) You use the air around you to guide your every attack. Once per turn, whenever you use a ranged weapon or a non-heavy melee weapon that deals bludgeoning or slashing damage, you double the damage die of that weapon. Stone Guard (Protector of Earth) You are protected by the very elements of earth. Whenever you are hit by a nonmagical weapon attack, you can use a reaction to increase your AC by 5 until the start of your next turn. Ember Ward (Protector of Fire) Your body is protected by a fiery flame. You gain resistance to fire damage if you haven't already. Also, your melee weapon attacks deal an additional 5 (1d10) fire damage. Sentinel of Waves (Protector of Air) The water elements guide your movement. You gain a swimming speed equal to your movement speed and are invisible when fully submerged under water; you start your turn as if you are under the effects of the ''invisibility spell.